paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Siblings are More Than Just One...
Alright, hey guys. Xav here and this time, I would likely to give myself a little charity. Since then that I'm having Writer's Block for some time, but sooner or later, I will finally write my episodes when I have time. To be noticed upon my own point of view, I am really busy, especially in the upcoming school days which starts either June 5 or 13...Also, I am really stressed and I don't have energy or time left to spend in the wiki, considering that I would be away for awhile, especially in my classes in June... But for this time in this case, I'd like to give this short story as a gift to one of my great friends in the wiki, DJ.RJ.Centurion. Hope you like it, RJ, even if it's either the first or final time I ever give this story to you as a gift... You already knew why siblings are part of the family, well, as a matter of fact, there is more than one. Sometimes, you would even have to rely on themselves especially to those who got your back, even if that means, siblings are rather be inseparable than just being lonely... Even to one such as Centurion, being one of the Wächter-Veritate siblings, knew what he wanted to have plans at any time especially to his brother and sister; Sagitarii and Aeliana. Not everything it seems to be more practical when it comes to Centurion, but rather be most specific, sometimes a little too prepared, and apparently, quite unexpected. We supposed to be that it seem to be simple. Well, it was, and he won't even have to say "no", not in front of his own family, or even to the members of the PAW Patrol. "You know, brother, you seemed to be more relaxed at times." Aeliana smiled purely, her golden eyes seemed to be shining, and Centurion couldn't help but to smile back to his sister. "And why is that?" He asked as he raised his brows. "Because you are quite special among us." Special...That word sometimes brings more than just any ordinary compliment. It was word of virtue, of great trust, and most respect that any of them wanted to deserve. As a matter of fact, siblings knew better why they are "special", thus simply most gratifying yet the greatest reward than any other ones given to each other... "Sagitarii, mind if you get some time helping with our engineering projects?" "Of course, Centurion. Let's go." Centurion smiled as he walked with his siblings with a brave smile. "Now that's what I wanted to see; Cooperation..." Cooperation...you know why they say "the more, the merrier"? It brings unity, the power to overcome challenges when they work together as one, and they knew why it is, and that doesn't mean it can be one of the most important traits; There's more than just met the eyes and ears. Rather to be most supporting, it is often a really great purpose. Siblings such as themselves would never let each other down just because what they learn was it's true. Even to dark times such as dangerous missions and so on, they supported one another, even if that meant for to gave themselves a smile. For a moment that everything seemed to end with a great accomplish, Centurion watched himself the sunset as if the soothing evening would come to them soon. All of his memories with his siblings were just...amazing, and he never forget every single part that he treasured for him and his family, and to that, he closed his eyes, feeling a flow of emotions and experiences he did with his siblings As he kept closed his eyes and with a smile, two certain figures came and one of them touched his shoulder. Felt relaxed over to his own comfort, Centurion finally open his eyes before he turned his head over his shoulder, and there, his siblings were there, their golden eyes met with bliss and happiness. And without a word, the three Wächter-Veritate siblings stared at the sunset with beautiful shades of violet and orange, and silently as they kept staring at the beautiful sunset, Centurion brought out a comforting smile... Sagitarii...Aeliana...I love you both...More than anything that I can't compare... ----------- For one such as Arabella who seemed to be cheery for almost everything, she knew the one thing she would never forget. Her older brother. Even to that time when she saw him being by her side, she was lucky, and the female blue-spotted Dalmatian felt very happy in the blink of an eye. Sometimes, being a younger sibling of the family can really be a key to almost everything. Like for instance, she knew what she had done best for her brother as much as she did to the other members of the PAW Patrol. "Remember, Ari, you'll never be alone when there's someone who is always cheering and looking after you." That time when Maximillian's words told her, it star-struck her, and even better that she always showed a beautiful smile to her face. If anything for her, it made her really proud, and most treasured with... She remembered to that time when she came to the PAW Patrol, she was apparently nervous, sometimes didn't want to speak up, but with the help of Maximillian who always caught her back, she was never too shy, not even in a particular moment, especially to one who she loved the most... "One day, you'll know for everything that will treasure you. Remember who you are, Arabella, and you'll find it happy when it comes between you and your future..." Those words...those words was really the most inspirational, and it made Arabella wanted to do everything that she wanted, and most of all, she wanted to keep herself and her brother happy. For her, siblings are more than just born in the first place, and in turn, Arabella was indeed happy to have one just like a certain older blue-spotted Dalmatian... Thank you, Max... Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Stories Category:Fanon Category:Short Stories Category:Fanon Stories